The Reason
by Read-Them-On
Summary: Dawn's not letting Paul in her house. Paul's adamant to find out the reason. Read to find out what happens. Ikarishipping. Enjoy!


**An Ikarishipping story!**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

 **Ages:**

 **Paul- 19 years.**

 **Dawn- 18 years.**

* * *

Paul Shinji knocked on the laminated Mahogany door of the Berlitz Home for the third time.

He looked at his watch. It was four o'clock already; he had been standing there since half an hour ago.

"Dawn!" he yelled for probably a hundredth time, "Open up!"

He had even called her 'Dawn' this time instead of 'Troublesome'; he really was _this_ desperate.

At times if Dawn wasn't in the mood of talking or going on a date, which was very rare, he would just go away, understanding her need to be alone. But she had never ever declined to even open the door. And Paul was adamant to find out the reason.

Paul had even tried to call for her mom – Johanna – but it turned out that she was away with some of her friends for three days.

"Go away, Paul!" came a muffled cry from inside, "I'll meet you later!"

Paul frowned: he had thought that she was breaking up with him.

"So you're not breaking up with me, are ya?" he breathed a sigh as relief washed over him. He may not show it often, but he really cared about her; about all of his closest friends.

"No, Paul!" Dawn yelled, rolling her eyes, "I'm not! And I aren't cheating either, if that's what you think!"

"I know you're not cheating on me, Dawn," Paul replied, "Please let me in! Are you mad at me for something?"

"I can't let you in!" she fumed, "And it's got nothing to do with you!"

"But why can't you?!" Paul questioned, banging the door again, "It's not like you've got to worry about Johanna! She lets me in your _bedroom_ too! Tell me, are you sick? You didn't catch that deadly viral disease, did you?!"

Paul didn't know himself about why he had asked her that. But now, the answer worried him.

"It's not about sex, Paul!" Dawn shouted again. Paul had always admired her steady-remaining confidence even when she talked about _that_ , "And I'm completely healthy!"

"Oh…" Paul muttered, "Thank Arceus."

Paul's remark was greeted by silence. Then, out of the blue, he heard a sob. And then another.

"Dawn?"

No reply.

"I don't w-want you to see me n-now, Paul," Dawn sobbed, "Not like th-this."

"Is it something related to _Conway_?" Paul asked, venom lacing the name, "I'll kill him if I find out he's done something to you!"

"No!" Dawn replied, shaking her head, even if he couldn't see it, "It's not like that!"

Paul sighed: he should've known he couldn't take anything out of her like this. Now he had to use the proverb: By hook or by crook.

"I'll be really sad if you don't open the door now, Dawn," Paul said, his fists resting on the door, "And I'll assume that you've broken up with me."

His words were again greeted by silence.

Then suddenly, Dawn stopped crying and the door flung open, nearly missing Paul from a smack on the face.

He was only able to see a blur of navy blue hair before he was tackled into a hug by his girlfriend. And if this was a bear-hug, then the bear must have been gigantic!

"Whoa," he mumbled, cradling her in his arms as he carried her in the house and closed the door with is foot.

"What's the matter, Love?" he asked, caressing her hair softly.

"P-p-p-p-please just h-h-hold me!" Dawn wailed and Paul complied.

She buried herself deeper into his chest as he tried to gently soothe her.

After a while, Dawn started calming down.

Smiling one of those rare ones, Paul began detaching himself to fetch water for her.

"Don't go…." Dawn mumbled, her face still hidden.

"First you tell me why you were crying," Paul said, kissing the top of her head.

"You better don't make fun of it!" Dawn warned him and slowly lifted her face.

Then Onyx met Dark Blues.

Paul stared at her for a moment. Then another. And another. Then he tilted his head in confusion.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You don't see it?" Dawn asked, looking at her boyfriend incredulously.

"No, I don't, Dawn," Paul muttered, frowning, "I only see your beautiful, currently tear-stained, face…."

Dawn rolled her eyes.

"There's a huge, ugly, pimple on my cheek, Paul!" she exclaimed.

Paul stopped smiling and just stared at her.

"You were afraid I would break up with you for a pimple?!"

And he started laughing.

Dawn huffed loudly.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!...Shut up!...Paul, be quiet or you're not allowed in bed with me for a month!"

This got Paul sober.

"Let's not thing about that, shall we?" he asked, pecking her cheek.

Paul started towards the living room to watch TV.

"Hey!" Dawn yelled as she followed him inside, "That's not nice!"

She looked around but Paul wasn't there.

"Do you want marshmallows?" his voice came from the kitchen.

Dawn sighed.

"Sure," she said and added as an afterthought, "Please bring coffee too! I believe we are going to be awake for quite sometime tonight!"

"Coming, Milady!" Paul yelled from the kitchen and she laughed.

* * *

That night, as they both lay on her bed, Paul suddenly chuckled.

"You really were _that_ worried about a tiny pimple?"

"Mmm…" Dawn nodded, cuddling with her boyfriend.

"You really thought we were going to split up because of the pimple?"

"Mmm…"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Mmm…"

"Dawn look at me."

She did so.

"I will never ever leave you, Dawn. Even if you get potato sized pimple on your forehead. I...I l-love you too much for that," Paul said and then kissed her passionately on the lips.

Dawn smiled and kissed him back: it wasn't a daily thing for Paul to say 'I love you', even after six years of them being a couple.

"Goodnight, Baby," Dawn muttered as they broke apart.

She snuggled under the blankets.

"Night, Love," he replied and closed his eyes.

Just when Dawn thought that he was asleep, Paul opened his eyes and kissed her on the forehead.

"Marry me."

* * *

Needless to say, from that day onward, Dawn never tried to conceal a pimple from Paul; after all, it was the reason of Paul standing on the altar, in front of all the people, waiting for Dawn to become his wife.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **Liked it? Review!**

 **Didn't? Still review. I take constructive criticism.**


End file.
